Wizard Wand
(added later) (formerly) |grade = |released = 3.6.0 (12.1.0 re-released) |theme = Magic Themed |number = 24 }} The Wizard Wand is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 3.6.0 update. Appearance It has a long black and purple handle with a gray cross guard. Above that, there is a large box, with each side containing a purple eye, resembling a large wand. When fired, it causes a purple smoke to appear in the area aimed at. Indicating area damage. Strategy It has medium damage, medium capacity, an average rate of fire and normal mobility. Tips *Use this weapon to finish off weakened targets or deal normal damage against armored targets. *It has a devastating splash damage, use it to wreak havoc on the enemy. *The map's airspace can help you pick off targets as it gives you a better view of the field. *You could use this weapon similar to the Dead Star, since they both have instant travel times, however, be careful in timing your shots. *Pair this up with the Jetpack and rain down shots from above. Counters *Try to use an area damage weapon to flush them out into open space, then kill them. *Pick off its user(s) from long ranges. *To counter the flying user(s). Use a weapon with the Slow Down Target attribute to make them easier to hit. **This strategy doesn't only apply to flying targets. It can be also applied to high-jumping ones, where they'll be stapled to the ground, therefore making their attacks futile and vulnerable to attacks. Recommended Maps *Pool Party *Atlantis Equipment Setups Equip a Sniper along with this weapon to attack enemies further away. Changelog 3.6.0 * Initial release. 4.0.0 * The Wizard Wand recieves an upgrade known as the "Archimage Dragon Wand". 8.0.0 * The Archimage Dragon Wand receives another upgrade known as the "Dark Mage Wand". 8.2.1 * The original Wizard Wand is removed from the game, the Archimage Dragon Wand and Dark Mage Wand become seperate weapons and the Archimage Dragon Wand is renamed to Wizard Wand. 9.0.4 * Its wall-break attribute was removed. Its ammo capacity when spawning was changed to 21. Before this update, the player could shoot infinitely, thus meaning infinite ammo. 9.4.0 * A glitch involving trapping an opponent in the Kill Cam (PG3D) was fixed (Refer to Trivia). 10.0.4 * The weapon was removed. Players who have bought it previously were still able to keep it. It was disguised as the Combat Knife when looking at a player holding the weapon. Sometime Between 10.2.0 and 10.5.0 * The Wand is disguised as the Signal Pistol. 11.1.0 * The wand is disguised as the Fireball Spell. 12.1.1 * It was added to the Event Chest and was obtainable. The weapon also received two new upgrades and now deals area damage, And it now glows in the dark. 13.1.0 * The Area Damage particle effect has been updated. Trivia *It was formerly the 2nd version of the Wizard Wand, the third and final version being the Dark Mage Wand. *Prior to 9.0.4, this weapon had the ability to shoot through walls. ** This is referenced in its Gallery developer comment. *It was previously called "Archimage Dragon Wand". It replaced its removed predecessor name. *When it was removed, it looked like a Combat Knife from other players' views. *'Easter Egg:' If you activate the Stealth Bracelet while holding the Wizard Wand, it will show a purple orb in the center of the large box of the weapon *This weapon is wielded by the Wizard Boss in the Castle level of the campaign. *You can get this in the gallery for 50 coupons in a limited time. * In the 9.3.0 update, there was a glitch about trapping an opponent in the Kill Cam, and the Wizard Wand is involved in this glitch. Basically, the player would have to equip either the Dark Mage Wand or the Wizard Wand. Next, they would have to find an opponent then shoot them with the equipped wand, then quickly tapping on the Frag Grenade button. ** On ExxotikGaming's channel, he made an entire video talking about this glitch, spreading more awareness about this glitch to other players and it had a goal of getting this glitch patched. ** This glitch was patched in the 9.4.0 update. Gallery 316px-Wizard_Wand_in_shop.jpg|The original Wizard Wand, which was the downgrade of the current Wizard Wand. It was removed in the 8.0.0 update, making both this Wizard Wand and the Dark Mage Wand individual weapons. The shaft was purple, with a purple cross guard. Each side possess a green eye. Category:Weapons Category:Area Damage Category:Heavy Category:Themed Category:Event Chest Category:Brought Back Category:Rare